No Way in Hell
by x-VampireQueen-x
Summary: When Hermione's mother dies and in her will she wants hermione to spend the summer with the Malfoy's, but she wants something else to happen to. Will Draco and Hermione fall head over heals for eachother? And what will her friends think. DmHg fanfictii
1. No Way in HELL

Disclaimer: Ok my second attempt at fanfiction...I am writing this story in between my first story and it sequel... As usual this is a HgDm fanfiction, but no vamps this time, maybe next time, or in the sequel...OK, so here goes... CHAPTER ONE Their Brutal Summer. Oh and thank you to Good Charlotte, New found glory, Hoobastank, Yellowcard, Coheed and Cambria, Blink-182, Simple Plan, Taking Back Sunday, Sugarcult, and the Vandals for being such good bands, and I use some of their lyrics saying their Draco's but they aren't!!!  
  
A single rose lay on the desk of Hermione granger the last day of her 6th years. A card straddled the rose saying, "Can't wait until next year, someone." Hermione had spent the whole day trying to figure out whom it was from. She would never know a certain red head wanted to be more than her friend. Hermione had changed over 5th year summer. She had filled in at all the right places, and straitened her hair. She had even gotten her Belly Button pierced. Her mother had died this past year during the school year and her father wasn't much better than dead.  
  
Across town a boy with platinum blonde hair lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. He had spent most of that day dodging girls. The train would leave in an hour and then he was home free only to return to an evil father and his mother. He too had changed over 5th year summer. He had grown more mature and listened to his father less. His hair shagged in his eyes and he was even in a muggle band, against his father's wishes, playing drums.  
  
Hermione had heard a tap at the window from where she was sitting. Hedwig was carrying a note from Harry. 'Mione, Meet the gang in entrance hall 5 minutes, Love Harry.' Hermione read the letter. She looked around the room and gathered her stuff into her bag. She slipped on her shoes and left Gryffindor common for the last time until next year.  
  
"Drakie, open up, it's me, Pansy." Draco heard her at his door. He moaned and threw on an invisibility cloak. He knocked on his bookcase and it became a door. There were advantages of being a Malfoy. He walked through the passage and out into the entrance hall. He turned to see if Pansy had followed him, doing so mad him bump into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going Ferret." Hermione snapped at him. "Get out of my way mudblood." He said pushing her aside. "God I hate him." Hermione said turning back to her friends. "Don't we all?" Harry said with a laugh. Harry and Ginny had been going out this year. Ron hated the idea and would always follow them on their dates. Now Ginny hated this even more than Ron did them dating. She would always get Ms. Wesley to send him howlers.  
  
Draco pushed his way through first years to the train. He got his own private compartment. Well any other day at least. Today was different; he would share it with his father, Dumbledore, Granger, and Mr. Granger... They had a meeting together, Draco didn't know what about.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her friends and their compartment. She head down the hall to the compartment Dumbledore to her to go to. She found non other than Malfoy himself with Malfoy Sr., Her Dad, and Dumbledore. "Dad?" She said. "We need to talk Mione." He said. She sat across from Malfoy and next to Dumbledore. Her father sat next to Malfoy Sr.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Granger, you know why we are here right?" Dumbledore asked. They both nodded their heads. "Well then, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Hermione, as you know your mother died this year." Hermione nodded. "But what you didn't know was that you mother was a witch like yourself once. She went to Beuxbatons, with Ms. Malfoy. They were best friends at a time, but slowly fell apart. In your mother's will she asked that you spend this summer at the Malfoy house. There is something else but I will leave that for Ms. Malfoy to tell you."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell to the floor; Draco's did the same. "Spend my summer with him/her." They said at the same time. "No, I cant, I wont, I am going to the Burrow this summer, not to Malfoy Manor." She said standing and running back to her friend's compartment. She told them everything. During this whole process all Ron wanted to do was taking Hermione as his and snog her senseless, but he knew that was not an option.  
  
The train came to a halt. Hermione hugged her friend's goodbye and went outside the train station with her trunk and sat on the brick fence that surrounded the train station. "Granger, we are waiting for you." Malfoy said coming out of the train station. Hermione saw a limo come to the front. 2 house elves picked it up and put it in the trunk. Hermione picked up crookshanks from her lap and carried him to the limo the Malfoys had just gotten into. She got in and sat at the far end away from them.  
  
Narcissa smiled at he and she smiled back. She would never be mean to one of her mother's friends. Lucius started to talk to her. Hermione fumbled through his backpack and got out her cd played. She put in Hoobastank and turned it up loud. Lucius looked at her with an evil face. She smirked at him and at this point Draco was trying not to laugh. No one had ever said or done something to disrespect his father.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and looked out her window move her mouth to the music. Draco started to play the drums on his lap. Soon the car arrived outside Malfoy Manor. Draco got out and walked inside, Lucius did as well. "Would you like me to show you to your room dear." Narcissa was very polite. She had dirty blonde hair put up in a bun, and was wearing a plain green dress. Hermione took off her headphone and nodded her head. She shoved the headphones in her bag and swung it on her back.  
  
"Your father sent us everything he could find in your room. He didn't know what you wanted so he sent it all. Follow me dear." Narcissa said walking up the stairs. She led her down hallway after hallway until she reached 2 doors at the end of the hallway. "That is Draco's room, and this one is yours." Narcissa opened the door to the right.  
  
Hermione walked in and looked around. It was an enormous room, boxes along on wall. "That is you stuff." Narcissa said pointing to the boxes, would you like me to help you unpack?" She asked. "No, I will be fine." Hermione answered. "Well then, feel free to explore everything except the east wing, that is Lucius's and my wing." She said closing the door and walking off.  
  
Hermione went over to the boxes and opened them. She unpacked and redecorated as she pleased. She filled bookcases upon bookcases with books. She threw stuffed animals on the bed. And hung pictures all around the room. She hung posters of her favorite bands, and set up her TV and CD player. She had one long box left. Her guitar, music, and signed poster of Good Charlotte. She hung the poster above her bed, and picked up the guitar. She plugged it in to her amp and began to play.  
  
She played anything she liked, just to make noise. She play songs from Good Charlotte, New found glory, Hoobastank, Yellowcard, Coheed and Cambria, Blink-182, Simple Plan, Taking Back Sunday, Sugarcult, and the Vandals. Draco, who was in his room, heard her playing guitar. He walked into the hallway and into her room. He saw all of her stuff. "What are you doing?" He snapped at her. "Oh, does it bother poor ferret boy that I have a hobby." She snapped right back.  
  
"Doesn't bother me one bit, I have the same hobby, I am in a band." He snapped and slammed the door. 'I'll show her.' He thought going into his room and started to play songs on his drums. He came in crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "So, when do you guys play, I want to come see you." She said. He stopped and looked at her. "YOU don't get to come see us; other people get to see us on Saturday." He said playing again.  
  
Hermione went into her room, grabbed her guitar and started to play one of Draco's band songs. He froze wide-eyed looking at her. "Dracula's Army, my dad was the demo guy until me mom died, I helped him pick out bands for battle of the bands. I liked yours, well I didn't know it was yours but I liked it. You'd be surprised who I have met." She said smirking finally having done something that Draco hadn't.  
  
"So you just listened to us and picked up our songs?" He asked. "Yeah, you like Good Charlotte?" She asked. "Yeah, their favorite band." He said getting out from behind his drums. "I have met them; personally I think Billy is really hot. Most of my muggle cloths are Made and Level 27." Hermione watched Draco's jaw drop to the ground. "You've met them!" He said. "Yeah, spent the whole day with them and then they let me play on stage with them. My dad was the one who got them a record deal." Hermione said. She decided this was a great time to leave him hanging. "Toodles." She said turning on her heal and walking down the hallway.  
  
She knew Malfoy had a very large library, but she just had to find it. She saw a house elf cleaning a window and decided to asked her. "Hello, I'm Hermione." She said. "I know Miss, what should you like?" She looked terrified. "Well what is you name?" She smiled. "I is Janie ma'am. You is a legend among us house elf's, you helped Dobby get paid." She said very excited. "Yes I did, but I was wondering Janie, where is the library?" Hermione smiled even wider.  
  
"Down the hall 2nd to last door on your right... thank you for talking Miss, Janie must tell everyone you talked to her miss, is there anything else?" She asked. "No, that is all thank you." She said. Janie got all jittery, bowed, and scurried along down the hall into a very small door. Hermione laughed and entered the door Janie had told her to. She was amazed. There were book on book cases up to the very high ceiling. Hermione picked out a book and sat on the couch a read.  
  
She lost track of time. Draco came bursting in the library in a huff. "Dinner, you late." He said. "I didn't know dinner was at a certain time." She snapped back at him. "7 Prompt, get it strait, hurry, I'm hungry." He said as Hermione got out of the chair. She followed him down the stairs and into a large dinning area. Lucius and Narcissa sat at opposite end and Hermione and Draco sat on either side. Hermione sat down and looked at the food.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?" Lucius looked very irritated. "What kind of meat is this?" She asked. "It is deer." Hermione bit her lip. "What is it?" He snapped. "I am sorry sir, I don't eat venison." She said. "Well I don't eat Venison or rabbit, or duck." She said. Lucius rolled his eyes. He pointed at the venison and made it steak. "Better?" He said. "Oh, well I don't eat red meat." She said. Lucius took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, he was about to change the meant again when Hermione said, "You know, I think I will just eat a salad." Lucius closed his eyes and took a very deep breath, "Very well." He said trying not to jump the table and strangle her.  
  
Draco on the other hand found this hysterical and was trying so hard not to laugh. He was even biting his hand to keep from laughing. "Shut up boy." Lucius said and immediately Draco stopped and started to eat. Hermione made a salad and started to eat it. She bit her lip a little. Lucius looked up at her. "WHAT is it?" He said. "Do you have any ranch...? Oh no, I'm sorry never mind." She quickly saw the evil look on his face. "No, it is fine." He said snapping his finger and a house elf brought Hermione a bottle of ranch. "Thank you sir." She said putting the ranch on her salad. "You very welcome." He gritted his teeth again.  
  
Oh how Draco would have loved to fall out of his chair with laughter. Why were his parents so nice to him? Not his problem what they wanted to do to her. Or at least that is what he thought.  
  
The rest of Dinner was quiet. "Draco and Hermione, I must speak with you after dinner, um Hermione why don't you change into your night cloths and Draco do the same and then come meet me in the parlor for desert, um is strawberry shortcake fine Hermione?" Narcissa asked. "Oh, yes that is fine." She said following Draco up the stairs.  
  
"What do you think that is about?" She asked Draco trying to keep up. "What you played at dinner was very daring." Draco said changing the subject. "I didn't play anything, it was the truth, that is just how I am." She said. "Ok, whatever you say, meet me back out her in like 5 minutes and we can go to the parlor." Draco said going into his room.  
  
Hermione went into her room and changed into her pajama's. She had on a pair of boxers that showed most of her thighs and hips, and he shirt showed her bell button ring. She hastily put her hair up in a sloppy bun. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked pretty good.  
  
She stood outside her room and waited for Draco. He came out of his room with only his boxers on and his hair wet shagging in his face. He looked up from the ground and gawked at her. 'Ah, Draco don't think anything, nothing at all, she is Granger.' He thought to himself. 'Oh my god, Hermione calm down, its only Malfoy' She thought to herself. "Shall we go?" He said. Hermione nodded and followed Draco.  
  
They got to the parlor and sat down across from Narcissa. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You have your bellybutton pierced?" She asked. "Oh yeah, my mom went with me to the mall one day and got it done. She got her cartilage, that is when we knew she was dying." Hermione saw Narcissa smile fade. "Ok, so lets talk." She said serving out the strawberry shortcake. "Hermione did you get a chance to read your mothers will?" Narcissa asked. "Yes, well at least to until the part it said Malfoy. Then I stopped." Hermione ate her cake.  
  
"Well if you had read the part that said Malfoy it would have said something that I think might disturb you." She said handing Hermione a copy of the will. "Read at Malfoy." She said. Hermione took her time and read very carefully. She looked up from the paper and Narcissa smiled and nodded. "No fucken way in hell." Hermione said throwing the paper at Narcissa and fleeing to her room. Narcissa chassed after her and Draco picked up the paper.  
  
He read it through but when I came to a certain part he smirked and looked around the room evilly. "I'm getting married." He said. "I am getting married to some mudblood gryffindor. NO way in HELL." He said throwing the paper and chasing after Hermione and his mother. He found his mother standing outside Hermione's room knocking on her door.  
  
Draco looked at his mother. "Listen to me son, today she is fine alone, but tomorrow it is the same room, got me or do I have to go get Lucius." Draco gulped and nodded his head. He had NEVER seen his mother like this. Narcissa buzzed away and left Draco standing there.  
  
Draco slid down the back of Hermione's door. "Hermione open the door, we have to talk." Draco said banging the back of his head on her door. He didn't expect she would do it but she did. He fell backward and looked up at Hermione with a half smile. "Sorry." She said and went to sit back on her bed.  
  
"I have never seen my mother like that, she even threatened to go get my father if...well if..." Draco got up and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "If what?" Hermione. "Well my mother said that tonight you could sleep by yourself but tomorrow its... well it's sharing a room." Draco said his smile leaving his face.  
  
"Why did you have to tell me that?" Hermione said burying herself in her blankets. "I don't want to be talked to just leave please." She said. "Hermione..." He said waiting for her to lift her head. As she did Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. It was going to be a LONG summer.  
  
(A/N...Hope you liked it, I still need 7 or 8 reviews by tomorrow for my sequel or its no sequel... but here is a story I will write in between...hope you like it... lets see what song shall we end with... ah yes, on of my favorites... Hoobastank, the reason.  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you  
  
LOVE THAT SONG...OK so that is chap number one...till tomorrow. 


	2. Rules and the Concert

FLASHBACK  
  
"Why did you have to tell me that?" Hermione said burying herself in her blankets. "I don't want to be talked to just leave please." She said. "Hermione..." He said waiting for her to lift her head. As she did Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. It was going to be a LONG summer.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione woke with the sound of footsteps in her room. She shot up to see Draco looking at her pictures. She saw most of her things in boxes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said betting out of bed. Draco looked at her and started to laugh. "What is so funny? He pointed at her waist. She looked down and saw that she was wearing only her underwear and tank top. "Turn around." She screamed looking for her boxers.  
  
Draco turned around and when Hermione said ready he looked back at her. "Do you always sleep like that?" He said with a smirk on his face. "When I am private, trust me, I wont sleep like that in your room." She said "Course not; you have too many clothes on." He said taking her pictures of the wall. She threw a pillowed at him, which he ducked.  
  
She helped him pack and move her boxes, but trust me, neither was very happy. When they were done and walked into Draco's room it had grown double its size. "That is your side; all you stuff will magically put itself in position just like you had it in your room." He said sitting down on his bed. There was one large bed separating Draco's stuff from Hermione's stuff. "Wait Draco there is only one bed." She said looking at him. Draco's smirk came back to his face. "No, no way in hell, you will sleep on the floor for all I care." She said backing into her side and watching her stuff put itself together.  
  
"Hermione, do you know what Lucius does to me when he doesn't get his way?" Draco said falling back on the bed. Hermione walked over and sat next to him. "No, what does he do?" Hermione asked looking down at Draco. "He beats me." Draco said getting up, walking to his drums and playing. Hermione walked over to him and snatched his drum sticks. "He beats you!" She said with a shocked look on her face. "Well not exactly, just Crucio." Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"I didn't know, I am so sorry." As he walked over to her. "Listen, it's nothing, I'm serious, I am use to it, and I'll sleep on the floor if that is what you want." He said. "No, I don't want that, you say it is ok, but it's not, no one is supposed to go through that, you can sleep on the bed, just don't touch me." She said. He nodded, "You hungry?" He asked. "Am I." She said. He held out his arm and she took it. The walked arm and arm down to the kitchens. Narcissa smiled as she passed them. Hermione felt the need to do as Lucius said from that day on.  
  
That day passed and Hermione and Draco were getting along more and more. They played music together. Draco's band came to rehears at Draco's house and they let Hermione watch. Hermione enjoyed their band. The guys enjoyed her company too. Most of them flirted with her and Draco would shoot evil looks at them. When the band left it was almost 10 o' clock. Hermione and Draco took turns in the bathroom. Draco went first and when Hermione came out of the bathroom Draco was on one side of the bed. Hermione looked at the ground.  
  
"Come on Hermione, climb in." Draco said. Hermione didn't look up but walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in the bed. She turned away from Draco and hugged her teddy. Draco moved closer to her. "Draco please." Hermione said softly. He moaned and moved away from her. That night was silent except for Hermione tossing and turning.  
  
Hermione woke with blowing heat on her neck. She looked over to see a sleeping Draco breathing on her neck. She smirked... oh what she could do. Hermione thought for a moment. She flipped over and face Draco. "Draco, Draco." She whispered. He opened his eyes. "Boo." She said as he jumped up. "What the hell granger. What was that for?" He asked. "For being a Malfoy." She said giggling and laying her head back down.  
  
Draco got back in the bed and looked at his fiancée. "What?" She asked him. "Nothing, did you know, you're kind of cute." He said. She blushed and looked at the ceiling. He was still looking at her. "It's rude to stare." She smirked. "I know, but it's not rude to stare at your fiancée. Especially when she had the body of a goddess." Draco smirked and avoided Hermione's slap. He jumped out of bed and put on his shirt.  
  
"So my wonderful fiancée, where should we go on our honeymoon? I was thinking Hawaii." He said as she got out of bed and head for the bathroom with her clothes. "Well, what about the Bahamas?" She asked. "The Bahamas are perfect." He said standing in the doorframe of the bathroom as Hermione started the water to the bath tub. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, are you going to be long, you know, in the tub?" He asked. "Yes, why?" She looked at him. "Well, I need to get ready for the day too ya know so I was just wondering if while you were in the tub, you know, could I be in here?" He gave her a week smile. "Yes but when I get in and out you can't look, we aren't married yet." She said pointing to the door and turning off the tub. It had filled with bubbles. Draco turned around and Hermione took of her clothes and got in the tub.  
  
"Ok, you can come in." Draco turned and looked at her. She had just put shaving cream on one of her legs. She magically appeared a razor and started to shave her legs. Draco turned and looked in the mirror. He ran a hand trough his hair. He was in a room with a great bodied naked girl. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. "So are you inviting Potty-head and Weasel to the wedding?" Draco asked. Hermione finished one leg and started the other.  
  
"Yes Harry and Ron are coming, so is the Weasley family, some Gryffindors, some of my muggle friends." Draco gave her a half smile. "Narcissa wants to talk to us about getting married after we have gotten ready." Hermione said finishing the other leg. She dunked her head under water and came back up. She put some shampoo in her hand and started to massage her head. "I know what about, but you won't like it, so I won't tell you." He smirked at her.  
  
Hermione gave him a puppy dog lip. "Please Honey." Hermione said calling him Honey to try to any it out of him. "Sorry Buttercup, but I can't tell you, maybe you can give me something and then I'll tell you." He said smirking. Hermione washed out the shampoo and looked at him. "And what do you want?" She asked putting Conditioner in her hair. He smirked even more. "I think I'll wait." She said before she washed out the conditioner. "Ok, but I warned you." He said shaving his face.  
  
"Ahem." Hermione said for him to turn around. He rolled his eyes and turned so he was facing the bedroom. Hermione wrapped herself in a towel and dried off. After putting on her underwear and bra, She put on a black shirt with fishnet sleeves then put on her matching fishnet socks and Her dark blue pants with rips at the knee's and Lyrics to songs all over her pants. Her shirt only went to her bellybutton.  
  
"I am done." She said. Draco turned and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "You look nice, but if you don't want to see me naked then you might want to stand outside and wait for me. Hermione shuddered at the thought and ran out the door. Draco didn't take very long and not long after they were sitting in the parlor with Narcissa and Lucius. "Now Ms. Granger, we have some rules of marriage in this house. One, Malfoy women don't work, we are stay at home house wife's. Two, we expect an heir to be produced either after your honeymoon or a year after. Three, no cheating on each other. Now have I made those three rules clear?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione gulped and nodded her head. "Good, now go get some breakfast, oh and have you decided on a honeymoon?" Narcissa said getting up. "Yes, we think the Bahamas will be nice." Hermione said following Draco into the kitchen. Narcissa nodded and Lucius and she went to their wing of the house.  
  
"Those rules are going to be broken. I am going to work, and you will not touch me." Hermione said ordering her breakfast. Draco laughed; no girl had ever told him to not touch her. "Sorry but you can't break the rules, and after we are married I can do whatever I want to you." Draco said smirking. Hermione picked up a steak knife and handed it to Draco. He looked at her confused. "Kill me now." She said dead serious. "You would rather me kill you than have my kid?" Draco looked amused. "Its not the having the kid part, it is how the kid gets inside of me, there will be NONE of that trust me." Draco was getting more and more amused.  
  
He set down the knife and looked at her. "Stop looking at me, it drives me CRAZY." She said moving her chair away from him. Draco just laughed. "Thanks for telling me, so what else drives you crazy, do you have any ticklish spots?" Draco asked moving closer to her. "Like hell if would tell you." Hermione said as a house elf brought her food. Draco laughed.  
  
"The band is coming over tomorrow again, but this time I think we are going to pull an all night-er." Draco said. "Cant you practice in one of the dungeons, I can't sleep with them in my room." Hermione said. "Nope, have to practice in OUR room, so you might want some coffee." Draco said finishing his breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished hers too.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Hermione asked. "Well, I thought we might go somewhere." He said. "Like where?" She looked at him. "I don't know a concert." He smirked at her. "Really, who is playing?" She looked excited. "Well it is this American thing called the warped tour, we have to go to America though so we need to be there until tomorrow afternoon so go pack a bag and get ready to go." Draco said. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. The hugged Draco and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you so much." She said before running to pack her bags. After Draco had told his parents Hermione was all ready. A house elf came out with Draco's bag and they were ready.  
  
They took a plane to Milwaukee and then a taxi to their hotel, which was right across the street from the concert. Again there was one bed, except this time it was much smaller than Draco's, but a little bigger than a twin. Hermione set down her stuff and went over to her bag. She pulled out some hair paint and some gel. She walked over to Draco.  
  
"What is that for?" He asked. He was sitting in a chair. Hermione took out her wand and tied him to the chair. "Hermione Granger let me out of this right now, you are in big trouble." Hermione laughed and taped his mouth closed.  
  
Hermione ran gel through Draco's hair and gave him liberty spikes. She took out her black hair paint and died his hair black (not permanent, just a one night thing.) She stood back and looked at her masterpiece. It looked great. "Something's missing." She said digging through her bag. Mean while Draco has gotten the tape off his mouth. "You are nuts, and you are going to pay for this, trust me, you will pay." All Hermione did was smirk and take some sort of gun out of her bad. Draco knew exactly what it was.  
  
"No way in hell." He said trying to move the chair with his feet. Hermione put an earring in the gun and walked over to him. "No, granger back up with that thing. No way in hell are you piercing anything on me." He said but what she didn't know what that he had taken the ropes off his hand. "Please, just one ear, you look cute, I might even like you then." She said smiling. "No." He said jumping out of the chair. "Draco don't be a baby, oh look poor Draco the Slytherin sex god is afraid of a little earring." Hermione said trying to taunt him. He was furious and she could tell she had gotten to him. He sat back down in the chair and she walked next to him and rubbed something on his ear.  
  
"You will pay later Granger, you will pay." He said as she made a dot on his ear where she was going to pierce it. "Now hold still or I will miss." Draco gulped and held his breath, he closed his eyes. Hermione counted to three and then shot the earring through his ear. "Fuck that hurt, how many times have you done this?" He asked. "Well I pierce my own cartilage and my ears, but I got my bellybutton done at the parlor. I did someone's lip and pierce a couple ears. I almost had Harry but he woke up right when I was numbing his ear." Hermione giggled. Draco rubbed his ear in pain.  
  
"It will hurt for a couple days but you look cute, with your hair and all, would you like a mirror?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded and Hermione gave him a big mirror. She put her chin on Draco's shoulder as he looked in the mirror. He smiled looking at her through the mirror. "I like it." He said rubbing his ear. Hermione giggled and blew on his ear. She kissed it and went to the bathroom to fix her hair.  
  
Draco smiled as she blew on his ear. He followed her to the bathroom and watched her fix her hair. She took out her hair paint and sprayed hers black with pink tips. She fumbled trying to put on her necklace. Draco walked over and put it on as she held her hair up. When he had put it on she let her hair down and smiled at Draco through the mirror. Draco smirked at her and snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
Hermione blushed in the mirror and Draco suppressed a laugh. He kissed her neck and went up to her ear. "Draco, we should get going." Hermione said getting out of Draco's grasp and heading for the door. Draco moaned and walked after her. They walked across the street to the concert. They got in the moshpits and Draco put Hermione on his shoulders so she could see the bands. The wandered around after all their favorite bands had played and Hermione spotted Good Charlotte.  
  
She pulled Draco after her and went up to their booth. "Hey guys." She said smiling. "Hermione." They all said giving her hugs. Draco coughed. "Oh, everyone, this is Mal...My fiancée, Draco Malfoy." She said and they all shook Draco's hand saying he was very lucky. Hermione hung with the band and then they asked her to go to the bar, so they accepted.  
  
They spent many hours at the bar and after many, many beers most of them were drunk. Good Charlotte gave them a ride back to the hotel and Hermione and Draco went up to their room. They were too drunk to tell what they were doing. Draco pushed Hermione down on the bed and they started to make out.  
  
That night was a long night, and somehow they both had fun. But that is all I am going to write, I won't burst the privacy of Draco and Hermione. So you can guess what happened and if you said nothing you were wrong. But I won't write anything because that isn't like me to write about...that, I write about snogging and junk, but not that. So hopped you like the Chapter... OH AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING THE SEQUAL... OF The Cloaked Vampire... Will Joviality Return will be up in a week or so, thanks for the reviews... and here is a song for you... um Defiantly Good Charlotte... UM... "Wondering"...  
  
If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
(go) (yea, yea)  
  
since I was a young man  
I never was a fun man  
I never had a plan  
and no security then  
ever since I met you  
I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me  
cause everybody (woah)  
needs someone that they can trust and  
you're somebody (woah)  
that I found just in time  
  
if you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
now my life is changing  
its always rearranging  
its always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna to get down to the point that I need you  
cause everybody (woah)  
needs someone that they can trust and  
you're somebody (woah)  
that I found just in time  
  
if you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
(go)(yea, yea)(yea, yea)  
  
don't tell me  
the bad news  
don't tell me  
anything at all  
just tell me  
that you need me  
and stay right here with me  
  
if you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
if you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
if you tell me to stay  
I would stay right thru  
if you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering 


	3. Dont touch ME

FLASHBACK  
  
They spent many hours at the bar and after many, many beers most of them were drunk. Good Charlotte gave them a ride back to the hotel and Hermione and Draco went up to their room. They were too drunk to tell what they were doing. Draco pushed Hermione down on the bed and they started to make out. That night was a long night, and somehow they both had fun.  
  
ENDFLASHBACK  
  
Hermione woke the next morning with a major headache. She didn't remember anything except they went to the bar and had a few drinks. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 3:30 pm. "Draco, wake up, Draco..." Hermione looked at herself as she sat up horrified. "We are completely naked." She said. Draco shot up his eyes wide open.  
  
"We're WHAT?" He looked shocked at her. Draco lifted the blanket and they were naked. Hermione ripped the sheet from the bed and wrapped herself up in it starting to cry. She had let herself go, but this was not the first time. She ran to her bag to find some clothes then ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and Draco found his boxers, put them on and followed her. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione, come on, it's not that bad, it was bound to happen, but did you have a nice first time?" He asked trying to cheer her up. "This wasn't my first time." She mumbled opening the door fully clothes. "What?" Draco asked. He knew what she said but just didn't believe her. "This wasn't my first time." She said clearer. "Who?" He asked. "4th year the night of the Yule Ball, Victor and I got a little drunk and we went to the room of requirement and well you know." She said looking ashamed.  
  
Draco started to laugh hugging his fiancée. "We better be getting home, the band is waiting. Hermione and him apparated home. They appeared in Draco's room just as the band was setting up. Hermione looked at Draco started to giggle through her tears. "Draco, you are still in your boxers." She giggled some more. "Someone was up late last night." One of the band members said. Draco shot them an evil look as Hermione went to her side of the room and sat in a chair with a book.  
  
The band practiced and practiced until late in the night. Hermione was reading until they had finished. They set up sleeping bags on the floor and Draco rolled his eyes. "Mya, you can have the bed, I will sleep in the floor with my guest." Hermione nodded and went to change into her pajamas. When she came out most of the guys gawked at her. She giggled and climbed in bed.  
  
The boys got into sleeping bags and began to talk. Hermione made a glass of milk appear. She was drinking it when one of the members of the band asked Draco, "So Draco, shagged any good girls lately?" Hermione literally started to choke on her milk. All five of the guys looked at her. Draco slapped him upside the head. "I am engaged dude, I just don't go around shagging people." Hermione smiled at his answer. "So, what about..." He moved his head towards Hermione. Draco put a finger on his lip. "Shh, I'll tell you when she is asleep." Draco mouthed to the band.  
  
When the band thought she was asleep, but she just wanted to listen to what they were talking about Draco started to talk. "About you question earlier, yeah, last night we got a little drunk with Good Charlotte and we went back to the hotel and had a little fun. When she found out she started to cry and then told me that it wasn't..." Hermione had gotten out of bed silently and pulled on Draco's ear. "Draco fucken Malfoy, May I have a word with you in my room." She said pulling him out of their room and into the room she had been living in.  
  
When she had closed the door. She shot him an evil look. "What the fuck were you thinking?" She said starting to cry. "God, don't cry I am sorry, they wanted to know." He walked over to her and tried to put his arm around her. She squeaked and ran from him. "If they wanted to know how many times it took Lucius and Narcissa to make you would you tell them?" She had a very good point, gross but good. "I beg of you, forgive me, please Hermione, and forgive me." He said getting down on his knees and gave her a puppy dog face. "Tonight you sleep on the bed with me, but tomorrow when you friends leave; if you aren't nice to me you will sleep on the couch." She said leaving through the door and back into their room.  
  
The band got quiet when she entered and got back into bed. Draco bit his lip and gave them a worried look. "Guys, the room next door has 5 beds in it, why don't you guys sleep in their tonight, I have some damage control to do. And it isn't the fun kind." Draco whispered to them and they nodded and moved to the room next door. Before they left Draco made the one bed into 5, The extra one was for him if he didn't manage damage control. Draco closed the door after them and walked over to the bed.  
  
Hermione had a very angry face on. Draco climbed in the bed and set his head right next to Hermione's. Draco started to blow on Hermione's ear. "Stop it." She snapped. He started to kiss her neck. "I said Stop it." She snapped again. He took his hand and started to play with her hair. "For the last time stop it." She snapped looking over at him. He kissed her lips softly and ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip. She opened her mouth and Draco let himself in her mouth. He started to play with her hair again and one hand played with the bottom of her shirt moving it up. She pushed him off of her.  
  
"Go sleep in there." She said point to the door. Draco moaned and got out of the bed. When he entered the other room the guys looked at him. "Didn't manage damage control?" One of them asked. Draco sighed and got in the 5th bed. Hermione looked around the dark room. It was bigger than her old room and she didn't like to be alone in it. 'No, you can't let him win.' She thought turning onto her back. She heard a loud noised and jumped out of bed and ran into the other room.  
  
The guys looked at her when she entered. She looked scared and Draco could tell. "What's wrong?" He asked getting out of bed and walking over to her. She took his hand and brought him into their room closing her bedroom door. The other band member's laughed. "What, what's wrong." Draco looked at her. "I don't like to bed alone in this big room." Draco let out a small laugh and walked over to the bed with Hermione. She got in and he lay next to her.  
  
"Goodnight Mya." He said and they both fell asleep. The morning came very soon and Draco woke up first. All his band members were sitting around their bed. "What the fuck are you doing, if she sees you I am dead." Draco said sitting up in the bed. "Chill Draco, we just came to see if Damage Control had worked." The singer said. Hermione opened an eye slightly but not to let the boys know she was awake. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "She's cute." The base guitar said. "Yeah, she is." Draco smiled looking at his Fiancée. He rubbed his ear and felt the earring. "Damn Draco when did you get that done?" A guitarist asked. "She pierced it before the concert." The band members looked at his ear. "You are like the luckiest guy alive." One of them said.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't see it at our school; I called her mean names for the past 6 years, but never noticed how damn fine she was. My parents arranged this wedding, and then I didn't like her one bit, but now I think I've fallen madly in love with her." Draco said moving a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. She blushed a deep red. "You little cheater, you aren't suppose to be awake, you aren't even suppose to know what I just told them." Draco said as she sat up.  
  
Hermione looked around at the guys. She made a very evil face. "Well see you in 2 day Draco." They said and ran out the door. Draco rolled his eyes and looked at his fiancée. This time it was he who was blushing. Hermione giggled. She lifted his chin and kissed him. He came back to life and started to kiss her too. He pushed her back down onto the bed and slid his tongue in her mouth.  
  
She moved her hand up to play with his hair. He straddle her and put pressure on her mouth. He moved from her mouth and started trailing kisses from her neck and then to her ear nibbling on it. He didn't have the chance to get back to her mouth because someone coughed at the door. Draco leapt off of her and saw his mother and father at the door smirking. Hermione cover her mouth with her hand as she tried not to blush. "Mother, Father. Good morning." Draco was trying not to blush too. "Well looks like you two were having a good morning too." Lucius smirked at his son.  
  
"We were coming to tell you that Dumbledore wants you back at school early because of you Head boy and Girl duty, and he knows about the sharing a room thing so don't worry, oh, we go to Diagon Ally today, and then head to Hogwarts tomorrow. But we will leave you to get back to you fun." Narcissa said pulling her husband way from the door and shutting it. Draco burst out laughing. "What is so funny, your parents just caught us snogging and you are laughing." She said. Draco smirked and straddled her again. "Draco, just no farther than snogging got me, don't try anything." She said as he nodded and came down on her.  
  
She tasted of watermelon. He lips were heaven for Draco. She moaned in pleasure. He let his tongue explore her mouths. She giggled in his mouth causing him to laugh a little. She started to play with his hair again, griping it when he moved to her neck. He picked a spot near her collarbone and sucked on her neck giving her a hicky. "Draco." She whispered and he moved back to her mouth.  
  
"Draco, come on we can't do this." Hermione said between Draco's kisses. "Yes we can and we are." He said moving his hand up to her hair and entangling his finger in the soft brown hair. "No we cant, we have reputations, Draco." She said pushing him off slightly. Draco had never been said no to, so he pushed himself back on her and kissed her harder. There was another cough at the door. "Can't you see we are busy?" He snapped.  
  
"I can see that but I am going with you to Hogwarts so you two better hurry up then we can leave." Blaise Zambini's voice came from the door. Draco jumped off Hermione looking at his best friend. "Blaise, what are you doing here?" Draco said looking for his shirt. Hermione covered Herself with the blanket. "Granger you might want to get ready too." Blaise said looking at the lump of blankets. Hermione lowered the blankets, scampered out of bed and ran to her side of the room to get her clothes. She got them and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing a black skirt and a shirt that as usual only went down to her Bellybutton. It was black and had pink swirls on it. She had on her black fishnet socks and a pair of Vans pink and black shoes. "Man your hot, if you weren't taken by Draco I would shag you in a second." Hermione looked repulsed. Draco gave an evil look to Blaise who shut up. Draco changed and they were on their way.  
  
When they got to the Leaky cauldron through floo Draco held Hermione's hand as they walked around and got their stuff. They finish and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco and Hermione got one room and Blaise got an attached one. They had a couple drink at the pub but Hermione made sure not to get drunk. Draco on the other hand was Drunk beyond Drunk and as was Blaise. Hermione brought the boys up to their rooms. She tucked Blaise into bed and then went into Draco and her room. Draco was sitting in the bed with a seductive smile on his face.  
  
"No Draco, you are way too drunk, just lay back and go to sleep." Hermione said as she changed into her pajamas. Draco whined and gave her a puppy dogface. "No Draco, absolutely not." She said climbing into the bed. Draco moved closer to her and started to suck on her neck. He smelled strongly like beer. "Draco, you are way to drunk and don't know what you are doing now just go to sleep." Hermione said pushing him off her neck. "I don't want to, I want you." He said sucking on her neck again. "Draco, get off me." She said pushing him aside again. He was getting mad and a mad drunk mad was never good.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrists and started t kiss her very hard on the lips, almost bruising them. "Draco get off me." Hermione said trying to push him off but all he did was apply more pressure. Draco held her hand above her head and straddled her. He started to trail rough kisses down her neck to the little bit of cleavage showing on her. "Draco, please get off me." She said as he held her hand with one hand and moved the other hand up her shirt. He undid her bra and that was it for Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy get off of me." She shoved him and he fell off the bed. She flew through the door with her coat and down the stairs throwing on her coat in the process. It was now 2 o' clock in the morning and Hermione was wandering the streets of Diagon Ally. She took out her wand and held it in front of her. She decided to go back to The Leaky Cauldron. She turned on her heals and bumped into someone. "Hello Lass." He said with a smirk and she took off running back to the leaky cauldron. She ordered another room away from Draco and Blaise. The bar tender gave her the master sweet, which was the only room on the 4th floor. It had windows that overlooked the whole city, it was nice.  
  
She lay on the bed and fell asleep within minutes. Morning came and Draco and Blaise used magic to get over their headaches. Blaise came in the room and looked around. "Where's Granger?" He asked. "Well remember how we were drunk last night, well I tried to get at her and when I got to her bra she called me Malfoy, pushed me off the bed, grabbed her coat and took off." Malfoy said putting on some clothes. "You mean to tell me, you have no clue where you fiancée who might I add is furious with you is at?" Blaise looked at him. "SHIT." Draco said flying down the stairs. He went to the bar tender. "The young girl that was with me, where is she?" Draco said grabbing the bar tender's shirt. The bar tender was shaking with fear.  
  
"4th floor master sweet." He said handing Draco a spare key. "Thank dude." He said giving him a galleon. Draco flew up the stair with Blaise on his trail. When they got to the door Draco unlocked it and told Blaise to wait outside. He saw Hermione asleep in the bed. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said and she woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes and shot a glare at him. "What was I thinking, what the fuck were you thinking." She snapped at him and he sat beside her. When he went to put a hand on her knee she flew out of bed.  
  
"Don't touch me, never touch me again." She said changing her clothes grabbing her coat and leaving Draco in the room staring blankly at the wall. As Hermione passed Blaise she shot him a half smile. Hermione walked up to the bar tender. "Be a dear and have my trunk out of the room by 10 o' clock sharp, and don't tell them which way I went." She said dropping a galleon Draco had given her. The bar tender nodded and went upstairs to Draco's room to get her trunk. Hermione walked through the street of Diagon Ally and went into one of her favorite bookshops.  
  
Draco and Blaise flew down the stairs and shot a look at the bar tender who shrugged. They search until ten and found Hermione getting her trunk and thanking the bartender. Draco stopped Hermione at the door. She shot him an evil look. "Where the fuck do you think you are going." Draco asked. "I am going to Hogwarts she said pushing her way past him and the disappeared through the back and into the muggle streets of London.  
  
(A/N...Hope you like my 3rd chapter... Draco can be such an ass, but a very sexy ass indeed... so R&R, and then here is a song.. how about... Switchfoot...Meant to live...  
  
Fumbling his confidence  
  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
  
[Chorus]  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live  
  
We were meant to live 


	4. We love you

FLAHBACK  
  
Draco and Blaise flew down the stairs and shot a look at the bar tender who shrugged. They search until ten and found Hermione getting her trunk and thanking the bartender. Draco stopped Hermione at the door. She shot him an evil look. "Where the fuck do you think you are going." Draco asked. "I am going to Hogwarts she said pushing her way past him and the disappeared through the back and into the muggle streets of London.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Blaise started to laugh. "Having some problems with the misses?" He joked around. They both went through muggle London to the train station. Went they crossed through the barrier they looked around for Hermione. She wasn't anywhere in sight. They searched the train and didn't find her. Draco looked at a gap in-between 2 of the doors.  
  
"Was that gap always there?" Blaise looked at it too. Draco raised his wand and murmured something. A door appeared. He told Blaise to wait in the compartment next to theirs. Then Draco opened the door and found a sleeping Hermione. Draco smiled at how cute she looked. He sat across from her and locked the door with a spell so she couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Draco kissed her on the lips softly. Hermione, though still asleep kissed him back. "Oh Draco, I missed you so much." She mumbled in her dreams. "I missed this the most." She said kissing him, running her hand through his hair, and learning hard against him. She moaned. "Well I missed that part the most too." He said. Hermione's eyes shot open. "Morning." He said as she shot him an angry look and ran for the door. When she found it was locked she was even more furious.  
  
"Unlock it now Ferret." She snapped. "You didn't call me that when you said you had missed me." Draco smirked. "Wait, how, you couldn't have, that's not possible." She stumbled over her own words. "Hermione, I am sorry that I got drunk and well you know. I will never do it again but if you would like me to sleep on the couch I will." Draco said getting down on his knees begging for her forgiveness. "What else will you do?" She smirked. Draco looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"Well, you can name our kid." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Naturally." She looked at him for more. Draco thought, "I will let Potty- head, weasel, and munchkin weasel come over whenever they want." Hermione looked astonished. "They would do that anyway." She said. Draco thought even more and then a smirk came upon his face. "I will let you work and not tell me parents." He said and a smile came to her face. "That is much better." She said looking back out the window. "I will be right back." Draco said and went and go Blaise. Draco and Blaise sat down in Hermione's compartment. Draco next to Hermione and Blaise across from them.  
  
Draco snaked his arm around Hermione waist. "Draco, as I said before, don't touch me." Draco looked at her his mouth hanging open. "I though you forgave me." He said. "I did, that doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said, don't touch me." She said pushing his hand away. Draco looked at Blaise who was cracking up. The train pulled to a stop and Draco unlocked the door. Hermione took off without saying anything to the boys. Let looked in the carriage that sat their and then saw one carriage far ahead of them.  
  
When they got to the Great hall Dumbledore was standing there with an amused look on his face. "I trust you know where you rooms are, if not here is a map... Dinner is soon." Dumbledore said smirking and walking off. "What the fuck is he thinking" Draco said as him and Blaise went to their common. When they got their Hermione was no where in sight. Draco went up to their room and Read the signs. One said Mr. Malfoy and The other said Mr. Zambini and then there was a portrait. Draco walked over to the portrait.  
  
"Who do you protect?" He asked. The portrait of a you girl came alive. "I am protecting 2 doors, one leads to Gryffindor Common and the other to Ms. Granger's room. I cannot let you in young sir, only Ms. Granger." They portrait smiled at him. "I am her fiancée." He snapped. "I have no proof of that and besides, you would have access to Gryffindor and young sir, and you are not a Gryffindor." She said before falling asleep. Draco looked disgusted. How could she do this, she must have planned it on the train.  
  
Draco didn't care what the portrait said. "Let me into her room, no Gryffindor or I will get my father Lucius Malfoy to permanently remove you from this world." Draco said his eyes getting thinner. The portrait gasped. "Only in the Misses room, not the common." She said opening. He entered a hallway and there were 2 paintings. One was of a lion and a tamer and the other was of a girl reading a very thick book. Draco chose the book.  
  
"Open the fucking door." He said and the girl looked at him shocked. "The misses isn't into visitors right now." She said and looked back at her book. "Open the fucken door or else." He snapped. The girls closed the book and then her eyes and he saw her hands were trembling. "No, I am sorry, you heard what I said, the misses isn't into visitors right now." She said opening her eyes.  
  
"My father is Lucius Malfoy and I will have him personally ripe up this portrait if you don't open up." She shook her head. "I am Hermione when she is older, and SHE DOESN'T WANT VISITORS, WHAT DON'T YOU GET. I DON'T FUCKEN CARE WHO YOU'R FATHER IS. PLEASE LEAVE, NOW!!!!!!" The portrait yelled. Draco was the one trembling this time. She sat back down and opened her book. By this time the lion tamer was looking at Draco. "Young Sir, we would like you to leave our hallway this instant." Draco noticed the voice. It was Harry and the lion woke with a start and Draco saw that its collar said Ron.  
  
Draco flew through the portrait he had come through with a temper. Blaise looked at him odd. "Don't say anything; you go try to talk to her." Draco said pointing to the portrait. Blaise stood up and went to give it a shot. "Let me in or else he will have his father remove you." Blaise said and the portrait opened. Blaise was now in the hall. He had also picked the door with the girl and the book.  
  
"Hermione, is that you when you are older." The girl with the book set down her book politely and nodded. "Well do you think I could talk to the present day Hermione. "She doesn't really want visitors." The girl said giggling. "Well do you think I could just have a second with her, it won't take long, and I need help with one of the Dance plans." He asked shuffling his feet like a bashful little boy. "Oh, it's for school, well then go ahead, but if Hermione says out then I don't want to see you back her got it." She said opening revealing Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed with her guitar playing Meant to Live by Switchfoot. She had a beautiful voice and Blaise was amazed. "Oh Blaise, I didn't see you come in, hoe did you come in?" She looked at him. "Well Draco threatened the first portrait but didn't get past the 2nd, and I threatened the first portrait and then told you it was for school and she let me in. You have a great voice." He said sitting on the foot of her bed. She blushed, "So what is it you need?" She asked.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "You know Draco is pissed at you, and well there is no doubt that he will tell his parents, that means trouble for you, and maybe even no work." Hermione started to cry. "Oh, don't cry her you can cry on me." Blaise said moving next to her. She started to cry into his chest. "It isn't that bad Hermione. I mean you get to have the Slytherin sex god's kid." He said and she started to cry even harder. "Well you can always turn to me to cry on." He said. She looked up at him with a half smile on her face. Blaise looked at how beautiful she was and without thinking about Draco he leaned down a kisses her on the lips.  
  
He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other started to play with her hair. Hermione moved her arms around his neck and started to twist his hair in between her fingers. Blaise pushed her against the bed and put more pressure on her. He knew not to try anything, she wasn't like that.  
  
He straddled her and slid his tongue in her mouth. They fought over dominance and finally Blaise had one. Blaise moved his mouth to her neck and up to her ear just like Draco had done. He moved back to her mouth and they were fighting over dominance when the portrait opened and in walked Draco. His mouth dropped to the floor. "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU."  
  
Blaise jumped off the bed and looked around the room for and escape plan. He jumped out onto the balcony and was almost to his window when Draco pummeled him onto the concrete. They were only 150 feet in the air fighting on a balcony. Hermione had come to her window and was now crying hysterically yelling for them to please stop.  
  
Then Draco picked Blaise up by his collar and held him with his back on the concrete wall of the balcony his head hanging off the edge. Hermione ran over to him and tried to stop him. Draco was so mad he wasn't even thinking. So without thinking he threw Blaise back onto the balcony and punched Hermione in the stomach. She looked at him for a second trying to breath. It was no use and she blacked out.  
  
Draco froze. He had just made him fiancée go unconscious. "What the fuck kind of person hits a girl, how fucked up are you, I see why Hermione said she is afraid to be around you sometimes." Hermione had told Blaise this when she was crying. Draco fell to him knees next to the fragile delicate body of hi unconscious fiancée. He put and hand on her chest and her heart was still beating. He saw her chest still breathing but just barely. He was about to pick her up but he was not going to touch her as Blaise pushed him aside as he went to pick her up.  
  
"Move you mad man." He said picking up Hermione's body and carried it through her window. He went back through her portrait and out the common portrait. He went to the Infirmary and set her on a bed. "What happened here?" Asked the nurse. Blaise told her the truth, every single moment that happened. The nurse was in awe. She took some magic x-rays and found 3 broken ribs and a fractured wrist from falling onto the concrete. (I am not a doctor and never will be, can't stand the sight of blood, so if you cant live with 3 broken ribs and a fractured wrist them too bad.)  
  
The nurse said there was nothing to do, that she could use the potion to help heal the wrist, but the ribs have to heal themselves. The potion has a bad side affect on the organs. Hermione started to cough as the nurse poured the potion down her throat. She tried to sit up but screamed and put her hand on her ribs. Blaise took her hand and looked at her. "I am sorry, this is my fault." He said. "No, don't blame yourself, you didn't punch me. But Blaise, do you think you could sleep in my room if you appear a bed in there. I don't want Draco to come in, I don't even want to talk to him, please don't let him touch me." Hermione whispered. Blaise nodded.  
  
"I will have Dobby be in my room during the day and then when you want to you can come in." She said as the nurse bandaged her stomach so that she could sit up with less pain. She put Hermione in a wheel chair and let Blaise push her back. "Remember, not to much stress and no getting out of bed." The nurse said as they left. They got to the common and no one was there. Seconds after Her and Blaise had gone to the hospital wing Draco was port-keyed to Malfoy Manor and wound up in front of his parents.  
  
"Mother, Father, how are you on this lovely day." Draco whispered with his eyes closed. A single tear came from Draco's eyes as his father took him by the ear to the dungeons. "You broke 3 of her ribs and fractured her wrist. What the hell has gotten into you Draco? You have just messed this entire thing up. We killed her fucken mother for a reason Draco, but now that reason isn't going to happy with you at all. No, you deserve to be beaten, but first I will beat you and when the time comes you will be beaten again." Lucius said pointing his was At Draco who was standing facing Lucius in Dungeon 6. Draco gulped as his father smirked at him. "Crucio." He said and Draco got shot with an enormous amount of pain.  
  
He didn't fall to the ground he just took in the pain as it was a normal routine. "Crucio." His father said shooting him with another dose. Draco's knees almost buckled out from under him but he stood tall and clenched his fist in a tight ball. "Crucio." A 3rd shock of pain came. Then a 4th, and 5th and 6th and 7th and 8th, but usually He goes to 20 but this time He stopped amused. "you seem to be immune to this curse, shall we try something new. Draco nodded and straitened up. "Avada Crucio." Lucius said snd it hit Draco in the stomach and a loud deep scream came from his mouth. "Once more and then you can go. Avada Crucio Avada Crucio." 2 Bolts hit Draco and sent him bent on the floor clutching his stomach. Lucius turned and left the Dungeon.  
  
Draco apparated back to the common and couldn't move. He just sat on the floor in front of the fire place until most of the pain went away and left only bruises. Blaise came from Hermione's portrait and shook his head at Draco. "You almost failed us Draco, glad I cleaned up, I am taking over from here." He said. Draco didn't move. "I see you have come from home." Blaise said with a smirk. "Y...you c...cant h...have h...her." Draco said in pain. "Yes I can, she hate you. You will just mess it up even more." Blaise said sitting on the couch in back of Draco who was still on the floor.  
  
"I love her." He whispered. "Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny, you don't need to pretend for me Draco, I know why you got married. "No, I screwed up, I wasn't supposed to fall in love, but I did." Draco said trying to stand but finding he had very much more pain left. "You mean, this last part wasn't for it, you love her, man you are pathetic." Blaise looked at him disgusted. "I need your help." Draco said lying back onto the floor. "I'm listening." Blaise said.  
  
"I need her Blaise. I don't want to live without her anymore..." Blaise cut him off. "And she needed you, but where were you, off being a jerk, yeah that's right Draco, she loved you too, but you broke her heart and her ribs. You didn't even have the guts to follow us to the Infirmary and see if she was ok. She kept looking around and when she final knew that you weren't there she was heart broken. She wanted you Draco, she needed you to care for her, not me, not Dobby, YOU, she needed you." Blaise said getting up and going back through Hermione's portrait.  
  
Draco got up pain or no pain and limped over to the portrait. "Please let me in." He said and the portrait swung open. He limped into the hallway. He looked at the Future Hermione. "Please let me in." He said. "No way, I wouldn't let you in even if your dad chopped me up." She said and Draco fell to his knees. Tear started to come from his eyes. "Please, I know I broke her ribs, I didn't mean to, I broke her heart and that was an accident. But I realized that I can't live my life without her. Please let me see her, how is she, tell me something." Draco said burying his face in his hands. To his surprise he head the portrait swing open. There was Dobby sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. "You Master Malfoy, Mya is resting, she don't want to talk to you." Dobby said hopping off the bed and standing in front of him. Draco got to his feet and sat in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Hermione, you probably can't hear me but I have to tell you some very important things. First, our marriage was not by accident, Voldemort killed you mother and wrote that in her will. He wanted you to fall in love with me so that he could get to you, and if I failed then Blaise would take over. But something happened in the process. I fell in love with you, head over heals in love. When I saw you kissing Blaise I knew he was doing it because I had failed. You hated me so I got beaten. I didn't want to loose you so I was going to take out Blaise, but in the process I lost everything I love. I lost the women of my dreams, the carrier of my child and my child." Draco paused.  
  
It only took one try for a Malfoy to knock someone up, and Hermione had shown some side affects. "I am so sorry and if you never forgive me then I wouldn't blame you. But please if that baby did make it and you didn't have a miscarriage, then find a guy that will treat you and my son with respect and love. I love you Hermione and I always will. I would sit by you everyday every second if I could, but Blaise would kill me if he found me in here." He whispered looking at the sleeping girl in front of him.  
  
Blaise coughed in the background. "Now that you have reined all the plans I must say that she was not asleep while you were talking and heard every word you said." Blaise rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Draco looked at Hermione who had opened her eyes and gave him a very weak smile. "There's a baby in me." She smiled at her child's father. "I already found the perfect father. I love you Draco, or should I say, we love you."  
  
(A/N... Hope you liked it... I did, so emotional...ok thanks for the reviews... I will update soon...Song is...I wont back down... by tom petty...  
  
Well I won't back down  
No I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
No, I stand my ground  
Won't get turned around  
And I keep this world from draggin me down  
But I stand my ground and I won't back down  
I won't back down  
Hey baby there ain't no easy way out hey now  
I'll stand my ground and I wont back down  
Well I know what's right I got just one line  
In a world that keeps on pushing me around  
Well I stand my ground and I won't back down  
hey baby hey baby hey now I'll stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
hey baby there ain't no easy way out  
hey now I won't back down  
hey baby there ain't no easy way out  
hey now i'll stand my ground and  
I won't back down no I won't back down 


	5. Get off my sister

FLASHBACK  
  
Blaise coughed in the background. "Now that you have ruined all the plans I must say that she was not asleep while you were talking and heard every word you said." Blaise rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Draco looked at Hermione who had opened her eyes and gave him a very weak smile. "There's a baby in me." She smiled at her child's father. "I already found the perfect father. I love you Draco, or should I say, we love you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The nurse came in and told Draco and Hermione that Hermione was pregnant, but her 3 broken ribs might interfere and that they shouldn't count on it being alive for much long, it could happy, but It was not likely. Draco wanted to kill himself. When the nurse left Draco walked over to Hermione and lay down next to her. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. He lifted his head and kissed her stomach very softly being very careful with her broken ribs. "And my parents thought we would wait until the honeymoon to make an heir." Draco joked.  
  
"What if it doesn't make it Draco?" Hermione looked at him. "Then we can always get drunk again." He said. Hermione smiled, "Actually the next time, I don't want to wake up with a head ache and not know what happened, and I want it to be romantic." She said. Draco smirked. "Do you know how much I want to just snog you senseless right now." Draco said. "Well, I have pain killer, why don't you?" She asked drinking a potion from a bottle. She poked her stomach.  
  
Draco straddled her and started to kiss down her neck. She giggled. He gave her a love bite near the collar of her shirt. She couldn't stop giggling. Draco moved onto her mouth and willing let himself in with his tongue. She giggled even more in his mouth then started to play with his hair. She moaned in pleasure and Draco put more pressure on her. She giggled, for some reason she was very giggly today.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger is there something I should know." Ginny's voice came from the door. "Busy Here. Shoo munchkin." Draco said growling. "Did you fiancée just growl at me." Ginny laughed walking over to them and pushing Draco off Hermione. "How come whenever we are in the middle of snogging someone interrupts, it had happened 3 fucken times, I am sick of this, Hermione talk to munchkin, I am going to get something to eat." Draco said walking out of the portrait. He was in the hallway and now her saw 3 doors instead of 3, but one was a portrait of Ginny and Harry sitting together, Ginny on Harry's lap in front of a Christmas tree.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen for food. "So, how is my best friend?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Ginny, honestly, I have 3 broken ribs, a fractured wrist and a baby inside of me, how do you think I feel." Hermione said laughing. "YOUR PREGNANT, with who, DRACO, oh my god Hermione, when did that happen, if he hurt you I will get Harry to kill him." Ginny said sitting next to her friend. "No he didn't hurt me, well except for the broken stuff, but no I guess it was 2 or 3 days ago, we went to a concert in America, met up with Good Charlotte, and we got a little drunk." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Wait, did you say Draco gave you the broken ribs, how?" Hermione told Ginny of last night's events and of the events at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny looked in amazement. "Are you ok?" She asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "What do you want the baby to be, that is if it lives." Ginny asked. "Well Draco says it's a boy because Malfoy boys always come first, but I want it to be a girl. I am not getting my hopes up." Hermione smiled at her best friend.  
  
Months passed and then finally school was going to begin. Hermione was starting to show a little and Dumbledore had made them heads and Blaise, Ginny, Justin, and Padma prefects. (Ginny skipped a year because she was so smart, Ron hates it.) It was sorting ceremony time and Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were late. They were taking their time walking down the hallway because Hermione was almost healed, but not fully. And maybe if they got there during dinner no one would notice them.  
  
As they got to the door Draco let go of Hermione waist and her and Ginny pretended like they were having very much fun and linking arms. They walked in first and sat next to Harry and Ron. "You guys, I think I am fat, but Ginny says I'm not, am I." Hermione covered up. "Not at all." Harry and Ron laughed. Then Draco walked in and Hermione smiled at him. He went over to the Slytherin table and Pansy pretty much sat on his lap. Dumbledore stood up. He smiled at Hermione who shook her head no. Dumbledore mouthed ok and sat back down. Draco saw this and laughed a little.  
  
"So how your summer with that git Hermione?" Ron asked. "Well it was ok, as you know Ginny came to Hogwarts with us and she kept me company. Oh, and Ginny and me tried to ride brooms and I fell and literally broke a couple ribs, but its all good." Hermione lied. Ginny winked at her. "Hermione and I have decided not to ride any brooms any time soon. We did learn a couple nausea potions and pain killers though." Ginny said. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her forehead. "I missed you at the burrow this summer." He whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Are you two going out?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, didn't Ginny tell you?" Harry looked at Ginny. "Well no, she left out some parts out of what she had been doing." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Oh Drakie, how was your summer, I am sorry you have to sleep with the mudblood, but it is for the plan right, so I guess you could always have me before you go to sleep." Pansy's high pitched voice. Hermione looked over at Draco who was laughing. She decided to tap into his head. She murmured a spell and listened to Draco's thoughts in her head.  
  
'Damn Pansy, wish she would get me. I wonder what Hermione is thinking about. What are we going to call the baby, um maybe Jason, or Drake, or maybe Jas, or Matt, oh well, I want another after that one, maybe I should practice tonight, I know Mya wont want to, but maybe I can do my seductive smile, yeah that's it. She has a great body' Hermione giggled, try tonight my ass. 'Hey I wonder what she is thinking, maybe I should tap into her head' she saw Draco do a spell.  
  
'Why are you in my head Draco, I was in your first, lets see, do I really have a great body, and practice tonight my ass, I am naming our daughter Molly, or Emma' Draco looked at her wide eyed. 'Hermione Anne Granger, why were you taping my thoughts' Draco looked at her. 'Same reason you taped mine' she said and then her spell wore off.  
  
She knew Draco could still hear her. 'I hate Malfoy, he such a bouncing ferret' Hermione giggled at Draco who looked at her like he was mad then gave her a smirk. He spell wore off too. "Hermione, come in Hermione, come back to earth." Ron said waving his hand in front of Hermione. "Oh yeah sorry." Hermione said eating again. The baby gave a kick in her stomach and she let a little 'Ow.' "What's wrong, are you ok, it is you broken ribs?" Ginny looked worried. The baby kicked again, and Hermione let out another Ow. It kicked again and this time harder.  
  
"Ginny I think I should go see the nurse, just in case, will you walk me?" Hermione asked and Ginny stood up and left with Hermione. Draco saw them leave and got up to. "I forgot something in my room." He said and rushed after Hermione and Ginny. "Hey, what's wrong, are you ok?" Draco asked putting his hand on Hermione shoulder. "Yeah, is the baby, it keeps kicking harder and harder each time." Hermione said. Draco put his hand on her stomach and they went to the nurse. Hermione lay on a bed and the nurse came out. "Ms. Granger is something wrong." The nurse asked.  
  
"Yes the baby keeps kicking harder and harder each time." She said. "Well let's have a look." The nurse said taking her wand and moving it over. "Ms. Granger, how are your ribs these days?" The nurse looked worried. "Well they have gotten better, but I do sometimes have a pain right here." Hermione said pointing to her bottom rib.  
  
"Ms. Granger, when your ribs broke the bottom one moved and punctured a whole in your babies feeding tube. I am sorry to say that you lost your baby just now when it was kicking." The nurse said taking her wand away and muttered a spell. Hermione suddenly got skinnier. One tear came to Hermione's eye but it never fell, Draco pulled her into a hug kissing her. "By the way, she would have been a beautiful baby girl. "Molly Olivia Malfoy." Hermione said. Draco kissed her stomach. "Good bye Molly Olivia Malfoy." He said as Hermione stood up and fixed her shirt.  
  
Hermione got back to the common and locked herself in her room with her window locked and curtains closed. "Hermione let me in, come on, we can make another one." Draco said pounding on the portrait. "Just let her be for a while Draco, she will come out." Ginny said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and then she went into her room and closed the door leaving Draco in the hallway. Harry came through the Gryffindor portrait and looked at Draco. He shrugged and went into Ginny's room.  
  
"You know Draco is standing out in the hall." Harry said walking over to Ginny who was standing against her bedpost. "Yes I know, he made her mad as usually." Ginny lied as Harry sat on the bed. Ginny walked over and sat on his lap. Harry kissed her and she giggled. He flipped her over and straddled her. "Harry, Ron would kill us if he saw us." Ginny giggled. "Who give a fuck?" Harry said kissing her neck. "Harry are you sure you want to?" Ginny whispered. "As sure as I ever was." Harry said pulling off Ginny's shirt.  
  
"Hermione, please I am begging you, open the door." Draco said sliding down the back of her door. Unexpectedly Hermione opened the door and Draco fell backwards looking up at the crying girl. "Come in please." Hermione said and Draco got up and walked over to her shutting the door. "So how are you?" Draco asked sitting next to Hermione on her bed. She leaned into Draco and rested her head on his shoulder. "Draco, I want a baby, and I want you, I want to get married." Hermione said looking at him. "Hermione, I want you, I want to marry you, I want you to have my child, and I guess I want to know if you will marry me for real, not because of Voldemort?" Draco asked. "Oh Draco, I love you so much, yes I will, I will marry you." She said kissing him. He leaned her over and kissed her deeper.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, where are you?" Ron called in the Gryffindor common. "Maybe they are in Ginny's room." Collin Creevy (sp?) said pointing to the door leading to Ginny and Hermione's room. Ron thanked him and opened the door. He walked over to Ginny's door and opened it. He walked in and looked at her bed. "OH MY GOD." Ron screamed. "Get out, out, NOW." He screamed to Harry. Harry pulled the sheet out from on top of Ginny leaving her with the blanket. He wrapped it around his waist and jumped out of bed. Ginny blushed sitting up and pulled the blanket up covering her chest. "Ron, its not what it looks like." Harry said gulping. "SO it's not that you were naked with my sister in her bed." Ron said walking over to Harry and punching him in the nose.  
  
"Fuck Ron, get away from him." Hermione and Draco heard the screaming and stopped snogging to go see what it was. They entered and saw Ginny screaming with a Blanket covering her. Harry on the floor with a sheet around his waist and Ron punching him in the stomach. Hermione ran over to Ginny and Draco went to pry Ron off of Harry. "Ginny, what were you doing, trying to get pregnant?" Hermione giggled. "Well you know it is our last year and we want to get married and why would it matter if we were having a kid together. Oh Hermione it was wonderful, I love him so much." Ginny giggled too and Hermione gave Ginny her clothes to put on. Ginny got dressed and was helping Hermione and Draco pulls Ron off of the now bleeding Harry. Draco and Hermione finally got him off and Ginny was now kneeling right behind him.  
  
"Draco take Ron to my room and hex the door, I will be there in a minute." Hermione said as Draco dragged Ron along. "What were you two thinking?" Hermione looked at them. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap and Harry had wrapped her in his sheet. "Hermione what is so wrong, we love each other." Harry said as Hermione handed him his clothes. He got dresses and then both of them took off the sheet.  
  
"Ginny being pregnant wasn't fun, there is back pain and nausea, and we are so young, I have gotten that fact, but you are younger than me, and Harry, you're a year older than Ginny you know that this isn't right" Harry looked at her. "YOU'RE PREGNANT." He looked at Hermione. "I was, but when I got hit and the stomach one of my broken ribs hit the food tube and she died this morning." He looked at him. "I am so sorry Hermione, but wait I thought you fell off a broom who hit you?" Harry looked at her and she told him the story. He looked at her and then at Ginny. "I am so sorry Ginny, I should have known better, are you ok, and you know I never want to hurt you." He said kissing her. "I know Harry." She said.  
  
"Ginny I have a question for you." He got down on one knee and looked her strait in the eyes. "Ginny I know we have only been dating since Christmas but we have known each other 7 years, and I love you, be the father of your children so Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry looked at her and she had begun to cry. "Yes, I will, I will marry you Harry." She said as he pulled her into a kiss. "Oh how sweet." Hermione said standing. "Now we must go deal with Ron." Hermione said as the couple followed her to her room. She opened the door and saw Ron tied to a chair and Draco sitting on the bed.  
  
"Get of my sister now." Ron snapped. Ron looked at hoe close Harry and Ginny were, he didn't like it. "I am going to tell mom Ginny and both you and Harry will be in trouble, Harry probably won't be able to come over this summer, and it's all your fault." Ron snapped at his sister who just giggle and the smile never left her face.  
  
"I think you should tell him guys." Hermione said. "Tell me what?" Ron snapped at her. "Don't you take that tone with Me Ronald Weasley." She snapped back. "Yes ma'am, Sorry." Ron said looking down.  
  
"Ron we have some big news. You sister and I have decided to get married." Harry and Draco smirked at Hermione who giggle and he put her arm around her. "No way, I will not let you touch my sister Harry James Potter." Ron said breaking out of the ropes. Draco grabbed him just in time.  
  
"Ron we are getting married and no one can stop us." Ginny said kissing Harry. "Mom will not be happy that her youngest daughter had pre-marital sex Virginia Weasley." Ron snapped at her. "I don't care; I have everything in the world now." She smiled and laid her head against Harry's shoulder.  
  
(A/N...OK thanks I know I am getting a little HpGw on you, but I hope you liked the chapter ok and I will make this short, let end with a song, um I don't think I have done Hoobastank, The Reason...  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you 


	6. She's Gone

I am mean and I am going to skim up everything and make this an extra short chapter because I will make this stories sequel after the other sequel. But you will hate the end of this chapter, I know I am going to get killed... but read TCV's sequel probably up tomorrow or the next day, it is called Joviality.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ron we are getting married and no one can stop us." Ginny said kissing Harry. "Mom will not be happy that her youngest daughter had pre-marital sex Virginia Weasley." Ron snapped at her. "I don't care; I have everything in the world now." She smiled and laid her head against Harry's shoulder.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Months past and Mrs. Weasley was their happiest mother alive. Lucius was captures and given the dementors kiss. Hermione and Draco were safe from Voldemort, well for now at least. School had ended and Harry and Ginny were off on their honeymoon. Draco and Hermione were expecting their baby any week, once again. They were living with Mr. Granger. Draco's band split up, but Hermione and he played together a lot. Tomorrow was the day the got married and everyone was happy. Ginny and Harry were coming home and Ginny was Hermione's best women or brides maid. (I don't know what the person that stands next to them is called, like a guy has his best mad.) Blaise was Draco's best man and had left Voldemort when his father was caught with Lucius.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her front porch waiting for Ginny and Harry's car to pull up. Draco came outside and sat next to her putting a hand on her stomach. "They'll be here soon." He said giving her a kiss. And as Draco had said their car pulled round the corner and Hermione stood and waved to them. They paid the taxi man and got out of the car with their luggage. "Mya, you look great." Ginny said giving her best friend a hug. "Draco." Harry said. "Harry." Draco smiled. "Oh Hermione, I am so happy, lets go inside and you can show me our room." Hermione giggle and showed her best friend inside. Draco and Harry got the luggage.  
  
"How was the honeymoon?" Hermione giggled as they sat on the bed. "Oh my gosh Hermione, I love him so much. But how are you, any week now right." Ginny put a hand on Hermione's stomach. "Yes, any week now, but tomorrow is going to be so much fun. The day passed and soon Draco and Hermione had said their vows and kissed the bride and were at their reception...dun... dun...dun...  
  
Hermione and Draco were dancing blithely. (Love this word; I looked up synonyms of Merrily.) The song ended and they kissed. A new song started and Harry asked if he could cut in. Ginny started to dance with Draco.  
  
"Do you like being married Mya." Harry asked. "I love it, my life couldn't be bet...Oh." Hermione stopped and put a hand on her stomach. "Um, Are you ok?" Harry asked. "I need to sit down." She said and Harry led her to a chair. Draco saw them and Ginny and he went to see if she was ok. "Oh, ok" She saw Draco stop in front of her. "Draco, I think its time." Hermione said and Draco smiled wildly.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ginny left the party without telling people. They took a taxi to the hospital emergence room. "My wife is in labor." The nurse nodded and looked at Hermione, and them at Draco. "Did you just get married?" She asked. "Yes, But I am having a baby, so can we cut the chit chat please." The nurse laughed and put Hermione in a wheel chair. Draco followed her and Harry and Ginny sat in the waiting room.  
  
Many hours later Hermione was lying in her hospital bed with Draco, Harry and Ginny at her side. She was holding her beautiful baby girl, Lillian Anne Malfoy. "I am really tired." Hermione said as the nurse took the baby to put her in the nursery. "We should let you get some sleep." Draco said kissing her and leading Harry and Ginny out of her room. They left and the nurse came back in. "Nurse, what is wrong with me, I don't feel right." Hermione said. "I shall go get the doctor." The nurse had a worried look on her face. Before the doctor could get to Hermione she blacked out unconscious. The doctor went out and got Draco.  
  
Draco looked at his wife then to the doctor. "What is wrong with her, she going to be ok right?" Draco said worry in his voice. "I am afraid the your wife had some fatal complications during the delivery, she wont last much longer, I am terribly sorry." The doctor said leaving him with his wife. She opened her eyes and gave her husband a week smile.  
  
"I am dying." She looked at her husband. "No, please, Hermione, I cant live without you, what about Lillian, you cant leave me." Hermione gave her husband a smirk weekly. "Take good care of Lillian, I will never die, as long as I am in your hearts, remember me always, and always remember..." She paused. "Everything Changes." She closed her eyes and the soft beeping turned to one soft tone... she was gone.  
  
"Mya, please, come back to me Mya. NO." Draco started to cry. "Everything Changes." Her words echoed in his mind...she was gone.  
  
(A/N... That's right... she gone and this part of the story is over... look for the sequel... well after I finish Joviality... I know you guys hate me... but here is a song... sad... sad... sad...um lets see...Good Charlotte... Bloody Valentine...  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on 


End file.
